PC:Fenwick (BenBrown)
Summary Status Fluff Description Fenwick big friendly Orc with handsome face. Some people think ugly, but they mistaken and prejudiced. Fenwick always carry big axe. Axe is symbol of virility and handy in altercation. Background Real name Ghnyashchk' Kchrepfk!azw. Member of ethnic minority which live on savage isles and hunt abundant game. The one day elect new chief. Chief have great vision to increase gross domestic product. Mercantile expedition sail across ocean to sell hides to other ethnic groups. People say me chief negotiator because of extremely loud voice and impressive personality. Ship come to Daunton to sell cargo of hides. Say to people "you buy hides." Not enough profits. Friendly merchant suggest work on vocabulary and maybe not have so hard name to pronounce. Like name "Fenwick" so start using it. Also get thesaurus. Vocabulary growing exponentially, but still having trouble with grammar. Make many voyages, with great profit for whole people but especially chief. On last journey no return home because island disappear or move away. Come back to Daunton. Others search for home island in ship, but chief negotiator stay to gather news and cultivate buyer awareness. Care to exchange coinage for hides? Hooks Need to find remunerative occupation since ship is gone. Kicker Home island missing and now hoping for news. Math Attributes Defenses *Hide Armor Expertise bases AC on Con. Since there's no way to do this in the template, I've put the difference between Dex bonus and the +2. Since it was nerfed, it is to be swapped out at the first opportunity anyway. Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility: +1 to AC and Reflex when not wearing heavy armor. Feral Might (Thaneborn Triumph): When Fenwick bloodies an enemy, the next attack by him or an ally against that enemy gains a +3 bonus to the attack roll. Rampage: once per round, when Fenwick scores a critical hit with a barbarian attack power, he can immediately make a melee basic attack as a free action. Racial Features Orc Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Giant Running Charge: When Fenwick charges, add 2 to his speed. Warrior's Surge (encounter power) Skills Languages Allarian, Giant Feats Weapon Proficiency (Executioner Axe) Hide Armor Expertise Background Merchant (Chief Negotiator!): Diplomacy added to class skill list Equipment Weight Carried: 81 lbs Money Remaining: 275gp Accounting Level 1 * 100gp starting funds * -85gp initial equipment purchase * 15gp remaining Level 2 * +126gp treasure * +6gp resell original equipment (execution axe) * 147gp total * -50gp purchase Potion of Healing * +178gp treasure * 275gp remaining Level 4 * +267 gp treasure Magic Items Vanguard Execution Axe +1 (lv 3) * +1d8 damage on a successful charge * +1d8 damage on critical hit Wish List Screaming Hide Armor Boots of Adept Charging Tracking Treasure 2009-12-18 Vanguard Execution Axe +1 2009-12-28 126 gp 2010-03-20 178 gp 2010-06-13 267 gp XP 2009-12-28 1126 xp 2010-03-20 743 xp 2010-06-13 2362 xp Changes Level 2 *Retrain: Recuperating Strike --> Howl of Fury *Feat: Hide Armor Expertise *Utility Power: Shrug It Off Level 3/4 *Retrain: Hide Armor Expertise --> *Level 3 Encounter Power: Shatterbone Strike *Level 4 Feat: Bloody Triumph *Level 4 Stat Increases: STR & CHA Events 2009-09-20 First introduction in tavern. 2009-10-21 started adventure Hey! That's Not Wayne's Basement! *Accompanied By: ** Riardon d'Cealis Eladrin Warlord **Rujah Neth Dragonborn Warden ** Talon Shifter (Longtooth) Ranger with his companion Dayna the wolf ** Ashikaga Jin'emon Human Ranger 2009-12-29 Another brief stop in the tavern and then. . . 2010-01-04 Off again with the same crew for a new adventure: Land Ho! or: Finding Wayne's Basement the Hard Way 2010-06-13 Rujah and Talon depart, but Mervin is added to the group. Mini Stat Block stat blockBFenwick/B Male Orc Barbarian 2 Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11, Senses: Low-light AC:18, Fort:16, Reflex:13, Will:14 HP:37/37, Bloodied:18, Surge Value:9, Surges left:11/11 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers:color=GreenHowling Strike, Howl of Fury,/color color=redWarrior's Surge, Roar of Triumph, Vault the Fallen, Shrug It Off,/color color=graySwift Panther Rage, Vanguard Execution Axe/color Feral Might: When Fenwick bloodies an enemy, the next attack by him or one of his allies against that enemy gains a +3 bonus to the attack roll. Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Looks good Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by H.M.Gimlord Approval 2 Approved by Ozymandias79 I approve Status Approved for lvl 1 by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g Approved for lvl 2 with 1126 xp by Ozymandias79 and H.M.Gimlord Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W